Maaf
by Kecebong
Summary: "Biarkan aku bergabung bersamamu," dan rasa lega itu seketika berubah menjadi rasa sesak yang melanda jiwa. /Drabble maybe, un?/


_**Maaf**_

_**Oleh Kecebong**_

_**Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Jangan memasang wajah suram seperti itu," Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendapati sang kekasih yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke sebisa mungkin mengabaikan rasa perih akibat luka di tangan kanannya.

Melalui jemari-jemari halus yang kini sedang membersihkan luka di pelipisnya, Sasuke tahu kekasihnya—Hinata—sedang gemetar meski tidak terlalu kentara.

Brengsek! Seharusnya Sasuke beberapa tidak lengah sehingga membiarkan pelipis serta tangan kananya terkena tembak. Memang tidak terlalu parah, namun tetap saja membuatnya menahan perih.

Sasuke memandang wanita muda yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir menghiasi hari-hari kelabunya. Ck, mata pucat wanita cantik itu tampak basah. Memang tidak ada isakan, namun tetap saja Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, hm?" Sasuke mencoba bersuara. Senyuman yang sengaja diberikan sama sekali tidak tersampaikan. Hinata masih membisu dan seolah sengaja menyibukkan diri untuk membersihkan darah di pelipis Sasuke. Sasuke menarik napas sejenak lalu mengembuskannya pelan. "kau ingat? Bahkan dulu aku pernah hampir tewas saat—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti saja?" Hinata yakin suaranya terdengar aneh saat dia berbicara. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian memandang mata gelap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Demi aku. Kumohon berhentilah menjadi bagian dari mereka,"

Rasanya menyakitkan jika melihat kekasihnya mengutarakan permohonan seperti itu. Sasuke kenal seperti apa watak kekasihnya. Hinata pantang meminta. Hinata pantang memohon pada siapa saja, termasuk pada dirinya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian mengembuskan napas perlahan. Pria itu mencoba menggerakkan jemari tangan kanan—yang masih dipenuhi darah—untuk menggenggam tangan kanan orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Apapun..." Sasuke kembali menghela napas perlahan. "Apapun maumu akan aku kabulkan. Tapi tidak untuk itu," Sasuke bangkit dari sofa kemudian melangkah menuju dapur di apartemen mewahnya.

Pria itu tahu, terus bertahan duduk bersama di sana hanya akan membuat hatinya nyeri luar biasa. Berlama-lama melihat air mata kekasihnya hanya akan membuat Sasuke menjadi lemah tak berdaya.

"Bahkan jika aku mengiris nadiku, kau akan tetap bersama mereka?" Oke, kalimat Hinata kini sukses membuat gerakan Sasuke yang akan membuka keran air terhenti seketika.

"Kau mati, maka aku juga akan mati," Sasuke berkata dengan nada suaranya yang dingin. Dia membuka keran dan mulai mencuci tangannya dalam diam.

Keheningan merasuk dalam kebersamaan mereka. Sasuke lega karena setelah beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada suara Hinata yang berbicara padanya.

"Biarkan aku bergabung bersamamu," dan rasa lega itu seketika berubah menjadi rasa sesak yang melanda jiwa.

Pelukan hangat yang diberikan Hinata pada punggungnya membuat Sasuke seolah dipaksa membuat sebuah pilihan paling sulit dalam hidupnya.

"Musnahkan keinginan tololmu," Sasuke mematikan keran air. Pelukan Hinata terasa semakin erat padanya. Sasuke hanya dapat memejamkan mata—mencoba untuk meredakan rasa nyeri dalam dadanya.

"Kau pikir menyenangkan saat kau meninggalkanku demi membunuh orang suruhan organisasimu?" sudah tidak ada lagi suara yang bergetar. Sasuke tahu saat ini Hinata sedang meluapkan amarah yang selalu disembunyikan di balik wajah manis dan sikap tenangnya. "Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu dan aku hanya bisa menunggu,"

_Cukup. Sudah cukup! Tutup mulutmu! Hentikan semuanya. Hentikan! _

Rasanya Sasuke ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya memberikan ciuman pada wanita yang begitu mencintainya. Meresapi setiap kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh bibir Hinata.

Ya Tuhan, sungguh! Sejahat dan sesadis apapun Sasuke, tetap saja dia ingin didampingi oleh wanita berhati lembut yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman, pelukan mesra serta beberapa ciuman.

Membiarkan Hinata bergabung dengan organisasinya? Keh, yang benar saja! Sasuke tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata ikut terjerumus dalam dunia mafia yang akan selalu menjerat hingga ajal menghampirinya.

Cukup Sasuke saja. Benar, cukup hanya Sasuke saja yang menanggung semua rasa dan dosa. Hinata hanya perlu menjadi rumahnya. Hinata hanya perlu tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya. Dan juga selalu menjadi alasan untuk Sasuke bertahan hidup di dunia.

"Maaf," dan hanya kata itulah yang bisa mewakili ribuan kata yang beterbangan di benak Sasuke pada Hinata yang selalu dicintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bong's note :**_

Yaaa~ Minna genki ka?

Yak, pasti beberapa dari minna udah pernah baca fic ini un. Ini repost sih dari fic yang pernah bong posting lewat FP Gudang SasuHina dan di note FB bong.

Kenapa bong repost? Lagi pengen ajah #plak

Bong tahu un masih banyak kekurangan di semua karya bong, tapi setidaknya bong tetep seneng kalo minna masih punya motivasi buat baca.

Yup, maafin semua kekurangan bong ya un. Sankyuu~


End file.
